


Odo and Garak and the Very Happy Unbirthday

by zaan



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, poor sisko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: “All Starfleet personnel, allies and consultants - and that now includes you Mr. Garak - are required to have complete files."Or, SIsko gets a headache.  Again.





	Odo and Garak and the Very Happy Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaelio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelio/gifts), [vocal_fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/gifts).



> Another little thing I had kicking around on Tumblr: @kaelio posted : concept: odo and garak bond over both not actually knowing their own birthdays and @fuckehhgarashir suggested I write something … so here it is

“Odo, Garak, please have a seat.”

“May I ask what this is about, Captain?” said Garak.

“Paperwork,” Sisko said with a grimace. “I’ve been told to get my records in order.”

“And that concerns us how, exactly?” asked Odo.

“All Starfleet personnel, allies and consultants - and that now includes you Mr. Garak - are required to have complete files. You, Constable, have no date of birth listed while you, Mr. Garak, have -” he checked the PADD, “54 different dates of birth that you’ve submitted over the years.”

“Captain, I don’t know my date of birth," Odo protested, "Or if that concept even applies in my case.”

"What if we put down the day you were discovered in the Alpha Quadrant?"

 "If I must."  Odo looked less than pleased - unsurprising, given his treatment in the lab.

Garak turned to Odo. “Why not take one of mine, Odo? I’d be happy to share.”

"Which one,” said Sisko, “Is your actual birthday?”

“Really, Captain, the Federation has such a narrow view of these things. What is the actual day of birth? It has no real significance. Unlike, say, this date of birth,” he said, indicating number 16. “That’s the day the Never Ending Sacrifice was published. Much more apropos for what I would call a spiritual birthday.”

Odo looked over, interested. “So I could pick any day?”

“Yes,” said Garak.

“No,” said Sisko.

“Oh, I know, Odo,” said Garak, “What about the Bajoran day of Justice and Punishment?”

Odo perked up, “Yes, I see what you mean, Garak. I have to admit that the human preoccupation with celebrating the random day on which they started breathing air seems ridiculous, but this makes a lot of sense. There’s also the Klingon day of Vengeance.”

“An excellent choice.” Garak turned to Sisko. “All right, Captain, we’ll think about it and let you know which birthday we’re choosing.”

“But what if I change my mind later?” said Odo.

“Oh, that’s fine,” said Garak. “I never keep a birthday for more than a few years.”

As they left, Sisko felt, oddly, a little jealous. He wanted to choose his birthday too.

**Author's Note:**

> @zaanzaan on Tumblr


End file.
